The Dark Path
by BexBate
Summary: Lydia joins the Alpha's and fights by their side, but is she really part of the pack? Has Deucalion got a secret plan for her? And what about the Beacon Hills pack, can they bring her back to them? lydia/isaac
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my new story! Make yourselves comfortable:) For this fic, I'm taking Lydia down a darker route, and making her more badass, something that will be fun to experiment with, as we don't see a lot of that in teen wolf. You guys are always amazing with your support and I definitely will need it again for this one. Hopefully my writing will keep improving for your reading pleasure:) we shall see where this plot takes us! Please please please leave a review; I get the biggest smile on my face when I get one. Here's the first chapter, enjoy!:D

* * *

It was a typical day at Beacon High, the one where classes were normal and the lunchtime menu lacked anything creative. Lydia Martin strut down the hallway, the sound of her heels hitting the floor with every step, she stopped at her locker using her perfect nails to lock in the combination. She sighed in relief knowing that the school day was over, as she transferred some books she didn't need into its second home. Slamming the door shut, she walked outside, smiling when she was greeted with fresh air, filling her lungs with it as she let the day wash over her. However her moment of relaxation was interrupted by a figure in front of her, them blocking the sun from her sight. She rolled her eyes at who it was; Aidan.

"What do you want?" she groaned, seeing her car and therefore her way of escape just across the parking lot.

"You can at least pretend to be glad to see me" he replied, she sent him a glare and pushed past his shoulder as she power walked to her car, not in the mood for what the twin had to say to her. He scoffed at her and trailed behind her footsteps, before jogging forward and leaning against her car door so she couldn't get in, she sighed in annoyance.

"I have a gun in my bag and you would be a great excuse to use it" she told him, already making a move into her bag to retrieve it before his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping the motion.

"Woah, I just want to talk" he replied.

"So talk" she said, rolling her eyes at him as she tugged her wrist away from him.

"Why are you with them?" he asked with a shrug and a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she countered.

"As in, why do you stay with Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac…" he replied, labelling all the people in the Beacon Hills pack.

"Because they are my friends" she said, with no hint of amusement on her face.

"You mean the same friends who didn't tell you about werewolves until the last opportune moment? Or the friends who tried to kill you? Or how about the friends that still think your crazy, not believing any of the dreams you have at night. Friends you say? They don't sound like friends to me" he described. Lydia took all of what he said in and couldn't help but agree with him, but things were different now, right?

"It's not like that anymore" she mumbled, her head bowed down as her shoes and the colour of the cement looked more interesting.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself" he replied, causing her to jolt her head back in his direction as she tried to form words, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to think of something to say.

"That's what I thought" he added, giving her a serious look as he backed away from her car, her hand tentatively resting on the frame, needing the support it gave.  
"Just know that my pack would never treat you like that, just think about it" he ended shrugging his shoulders as he slid on to his motorbike, adjusted his helmet, gave her a smile before revving his engine and leaving her troubled.

She shook her head and got into her car, placing the key into the ignition, but seemed unable to turn the engine on as she lay back in the seat processing the conversation. She hated how she was having doubts about her friends as her old insecurities flared up, making her question everything that had happened in the past. All the harsh memories of being left out of conversations, making her look pathetic and vulnerable. All the times she would tell them her nightmares and they would just ignore her or just pass it off as nothing. Seeing everybody have each other, someone to lean on while she lost Jackson. She had a sudden feel of anger towards her friends at how they had treated her, but it was just Aidan's mind tricks right? She knew about werewolves now and Allison even said she believed her the other day. She physically shook her head of all these thoughts as she put the car into drive, making her way home.

* * *

Aidan stepped into the abandoned warehouse, going into the main room seeing the rest of the pack already there. He greeted them all and looked at Deucalion, who was giving him a pointed stare, even though blind, his eyes felt like they could penetrate through you, even making the Alpha shiver.

"How was school?" the old man asked with a light tone, even though nothing came lightly to him.

"Well chemistry was boring" Aidan teased.

"Don't be clever, you know what I meant" he replied as the rest of the Alpha's seemed to pay attention to their conversation, now intrigued.

"We talked" the twin offered.

"And?" the man probed.

"I planted the thought in to her head, now we just need to see it grow" he replied with a smirk.

"Good, very good" Deucalion praised.

"Patience my friends, she will come to us, it will only be a matter of time" he added, the atmosphere in the room bright with promise. Aidan nodded and joined his brother on the couch, sitting down. The rest of the pack seemed to follow, either going into their own respective rooms or relaxing on other sofa chairs.

"I hope your not all forgetting about your training" Deucalion voiced as everyone looked at each other in silent agreement to move to the training area in the warehouse, no one defied Deucalion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another update:) Enjoy!

* * *

Lydia faced another day of school, as she met her friend in the hallway next to her locker, she saw Allison on the phone, she could partly hear their conversation, well only what she was saying, unfortunately she didn't have werewolf hearing to hear whoever it was on the other side.

_- The full moon is tomorrow, right? So we'll do it then_

_- No, I'm not letting Lydia getting involved in this_

_- I'm glad you agree, we'll have to keep it our secret_

Her face crumpled up in confusion, as her head filled with questions but just scoffed at the last couple of comments, they were leaving her out again? She almost spoke out her anger but realised she wasn't meant to have heard the phone call, so she just huffed and reached for her books with more vigour than she would normally. She slammed the door to her locker shut, turning to face her friend with a fake smile.

"So I was thinking we could hang out tomorrow night? We haven't had a girls night in, in ages" Lydia asked.

"I-I urm can't sorry, me and Scott have a date" Allison replied.

"I'll catch up with you later okay? I have to get to class" she added as she walked away from her down the hallway. Lydia just stood there in shock as she just watched her best friend lie to her, right in her face. She leant against the lockers, digesting this information, in disbelief. Her and Allison had such a strong friendship, one built on layers of trust and she had just broken it. She didn't understand, was she that much of a weak link that they just decided to leave her out? She took a deep breath and walked to her next class.

* * *

She spotted Scott sitting at the back of the class and went to go join her boyfriend, smiling at him as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the teacher walked in and scolded them on their behaviour.

"You aright?" he asked.

"Urm yeah, I just don't like lying to Lydia" she explained as she got out her notebook and textbook.

"None of us do, but were just trying to protect her" Scott replied, rubbing a hand over her back, giving her some comfort, she smiled at him in thanks.

"She won't see it like that" she muttered under her breath. Scott was about to reply but the teacher was demanding the attention of the class. He squeezed her hand, as she interlaced their fingers, sighing as she wrote in her notebook, hoping Lydia wouldn't find out.

* * *

Lydia sat at her desk and motioned for Stiles to sit down with her, he almost seemed reluctant to do so as he slid next to her.

"Everything alright?" she asked seeing how fidgety he was.

"Me? I'm fine, just perfect" he replied, his words a tad jumpy.

"Did we have too much caffeine this morning?" she asked with a pointed look. Stiles laughed at her, and realised it would be the perfect excuse to his nerves.

"Maybe" he replied with his lips turned up in a cheeky smile, she rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"So it's the full moon tomorrow night" she said with an innocent look as she looked at Stiles, who started twiddling his thumbs and jerking his head in some sort of nod.

"Very observant" he replied.

"Anything I should know? Any supernatural plans I should know about?" she pressed, needing to know the truth.

"Oh, just the normal you know, Scott and Isaac have it under control now, so nope, nothing going on" he said shrugging his shoulders. She nodded slowly at him and scoffed under her breath.

"Of course" she muttered, glad for the interruption of the teacher coming into the room, needing to process that now two of her friends had lied to her today, it made her feel alone and vulnerable as they were clearly leaving her out of anything important. It was like they were blindfolding her, and she didn't like being left in the dark.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Lydia didn't have the same step in her stride as usual, the morning taking her confidence away from her. She took her food tray and sat in her usual seat waiting for her friends to come and join her, but it had been half an hour and she was left on her own, her salad now eaten, her drink empty as she glanced around the cafeteria, where could they be? She huffed in annoyance as she returned her tray and went looking for them, peering through the glass of every classroom door before she found them, they were all huddled around a table. Documents and bits of paper laid out before them as she saw the concentration on their faces, gesturing with their hands to the plans underneath them. She leant against the wall, using her shoulder as support with a melancholy look on her face; she had never felt so tiny and unimportant. There was just a wall between them and yet she couldn't have felt more away. The door was slightly ajar as she listened in to their conversation.

"Derek told me that on a full moon, they all go into the woods to revel in its light" Scott explained.

"Which will be the perfect time to strike, they wont be expecting it" Isaac carried on.

"Allison, make sure you bring all your weapons" Scott said.

"I can take care of myself" she replied in annoyance.

"What about me?" Stiles asked.

"You'll be our ride and transport" Isaac joked, earing a scoff from Stiles.

"Are we done? I'm hungry and lunch time in nearly over" Stiles said, earning a chuckle from his friends.

"Erm yeah, Lydia is probably wondering where we are anyway" Allison replied.

Lydia could hear the scrape of chair legs against the floor, as she could tell the group were moving towards her, she ran down the hallway entering the boys locker room, shutting the door behind her, she leant against it exhaling shaky breaths as a lone tear escaped her eye, she angrily rubbed it off her cheek, but it was useless as many more tears joined the trail down her face. She felt a hand cup her face and she closed her eyes and leant into it, just needing the comfort it brought.

"What happened?" she heard the person ask, she opened her eyes and saw Aidan. She immediately moved her head to the side, getting rid of the contact they had.

"Why do you care?" she asked, as she narrowed her eyes in question. He shook his head at her in disbelief, even giving a slight laugh.

"Lydia, all I've done is care" he started.  
"Am I the one who has caused these tears?" he asked as he stroked her cheek and this time she didn't move away from it.

"No" she replied timidly.

"So tell me what happened, it looks like you need a friend" he said giving her a smile and led her to a seat so that they could sit down, he held her hand the whole time.

"My friends" she offered, not being able to look him in the eye.

"What did they do?" he asked with genuine concern.

"What you said they would" she replied. He sighed and cupped her chin raising it so she was looking at him.

"You deserve so much more than that" he told her, he reached into his bag and wrote down something on a piece of paper and gave it to her, she looked at him in confusion.  
"This is our packs address, if you ever need somewhere, we will welcome you with open arms" he added, she nodded, a little hesitant to accept straight away. He squeezed her hand and got up to leave, heaving his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she said with his hand on the doorknob, he turned around and gave her a big smile.

"Anytime" he replied, closing the door behind him. She relaxed into the bench and looked down at his penmanship, using her fingers to trace the words on the paper, a new opportunity residing in her hands. She folded it and placed it in her bag before heading to her next class.

* * *

It was the end of a tiring day at school as she put her books away in her locker, she saw Isaac opposite her and saw how resigned he was, concern showed on her face as he leant his form on his own locker, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac?" she probed, he turned around and looked at her in shock.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Erm are you okay?" she countered.

"Since when did Lydia Martin care about Isaac Lahey?" he pondered, shrugging her hand off his shoulder, she retracted her arm as if it had been burnt.

"Since I thought we were friends" she replied, a hurt expression on her face.

"Friends? I tried to kill you, you told no one about the arguments between my dad and I, you harshly rejected me in freshmen year and your Queen B attitude really grates on me. We are not friends" he explained slamming his locker door shut as he walked away from her. He shook his head at her and ran his hands through his hair leaving her gaping at him in the hallway.

She ran after him but saw him get into Stiles jeep, avoiding her. She watched as he left, her heart dropping with every metre the car left. She slowly walked to her car and softly shut the door behind her and lay back on her seat putting her arms around her, as all of her old insecurities came pushing itself to the surface. Did Isaac really think that she was still _that _girl? Who only cared about popularity and what people thought of her? She hated all those things she had done in her past to him, hated absolutely everything. It broke her to think that he still saw her in that light, especially after all the werewolf drama they had been through. She turned the engine on, exhaling a big sigh as she put the car into drive needing the comfort of her own home.

* * *

Being alone in her room, actually made things worse as she had the freedom to think, to think of things she wouldn't have been thinking yesterday. She felt conflicted, she knew she had to remain loyal to her friends because that was the right thing to do; they were the good guys in the situation. The white light in the dark. But the world wasn't just black and white, there were shades of grey, and maybe the Alpha's were just that. Aidan had been there when her friends weren't; it was too tempting to decline his offer. But could she do it? Could she defy her friends and join another pack who were perceived to be the enemy?

She sighed at her thoughts, rolling onto her back, looking up at the ceiling hoping it would give her the answers. She was fed up of being the weak one, the most vulnerable one, she wanted to be able to fend for herself; to be involved and actually help out. Could this new pack offer her such things that her friends couldn't? She got out the piece of paper from her bag, fiddling with it and staring at the lettering, it was a path to something exciting, something new. Something that could transform her into a new stronger version of herself, she smiled at the images this thought brought.

Looking back on the day and the past, at how her friends had treated her, it turned her trust and loyalty into anger, would they continue to leave her out if she stayed on their side? Probably. Her thoughts turned sour and dark as she felt hatred at her 'friends'; she was clearly not good enough for their pack, so why shouldn't she join this new one? They probably wouldn't even notice, they didn't pay attention to her anyway.

She grabbed her car keys, yelling at her mother that she was going to visit a friend, not that she cared where her daughter was going. She followed the directions to the address stated on the piece of paper and put her car into park in front of the large building. She closed her door behind her, taking in her surroundings and looked within herself for cold feet, but she shrugged off any insecurities she had, that was the old Lydia.

Walking closer to it, she could now see it was some sort of abandoned warehouse; she knocked on the shutter, feeling it vibrate from her touch. Her breath hitched in anticipation, what if they didn't even want her? What if they thought she was worthless too? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the shutter pull up and saw Aidan on the other side with a big smile on his face.

"I knew you would come" he said, as he took her hand, guiding her inside. She smiled timidly at him, her heels echoing against the floor as she saw what looked like a main room with couches and sofa chairs, even a TV. It was quite homely actually when seeing what they had done with the place, the outside not giving away what was inside.

"Want to meet the rest of the pack?" he asked, she nodded her head, too busy in awe of the place to answer with spoken words. He chuckled at her leading her away from the main room into the training area. She could see gym equipment and mats lining the floor where she saw a couple of people in fighting combat.

"Everyone, this is Lydia Martin" he announced as everyone came to greet her. Aidan labelled off their names to her; Ennis, Kali, Ethan and lastly Deucalion who seemed to have an air of superiority over him, she bowed her head at all of them in respect. The old man took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What do we owe the pleasure Miss Martin?" he asked.

"I want to join you, be part of the pack" she said with a determined face, showing him that she was serious.

"Of course, you'll be a lovely addition" he praised.

"Welcome to the Alpha pack" he added smirking at Aidan. Lydia smiled at both of them, feeling energised and ready for this new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Anybody else dying from comic con yet? Cos I sure am! I needed to write, to just focus on something else, but its great to see the teen wolf fandom excited and being there for one another, we are such a great community! Big love for the fandom3 Here's another chapter to join the chaos…

* * *

Lydia had a different mode of transportation to school this morning as she rode on the back of Aidan's motorbike, her hands around his waist as he revved his engine when entering the parking lot, getting everybody's attention. She smirked at his arrogance as he helped her off the vehicle, she took off her helmet letting her perfectly curled hair loose. She looked down at her clothing; black shorts, leopard print heels, red lacy top and lastly a black leather jacket to finish off the look. This was a new her, and therefore needed a new wardrobe, which she had no problem with; she loved to shop.

The three of them walked down the hallway of the school, owning every inch of the floor their feet landed on. She slyly smiled at all of the gaping looks from the male population she was getting and scowled at the girls who were ogling the twins, making the females scurry away causing her to laugh. They stopped at her locker as she got her books out, she saw the rest of her friends on the opposite side of the hallway giving her questioning and confusing looks, she rolled her eyes at them slamming her locker door shut and leaning against it.

"Don't let them get to you" Ethan said.

"Besides, their not your problem anymore" Aidan added with a shrug. Lydia smiled at the boys, patting their chests in affection as she walked past her former friends, not even sparing a glance at them as she walked by, Scott grabbed her by her arm causing the twins to flash their red eyes in his direction.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she spoke in a demeaning manner, wrenching her arm free and soothing out the non existent wrinkles in her jacket. She gave him an icy look and stalked away from them, intent on finding her next class.

* * *

"What just happened?" Scott asked, his mouth hung open watching Lydia leave and then turn at the end of the hall.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" Allison said, concern showing in her eyes.

"That's not the same Lydia who walked into school yesterday" Stiles said.  
"And have you seen what she was wearing?" he added.

"I think she made it perfectly clear to everyone exactly what she was wearing" Allison said.

"Clothes and Lydia go hand in hand" Stiles shrugged off.

"But that doesn't explain why she was hanging out with the Alpha twins" Scott interjected, raking his brain for an explanation.

"I don't like her being around them" Stiles said.  
"They're dangerous and she could get hurt" he added.

"Yeah well, she doesn't seem to mind" Isaac replied, joining in to the conversation, causing his friends to look at him in shock.  
"What? You know its true, the way she was with them and how their eyes glowed, it was like…" he continued.

"Lydia being threatened caused them to get defensive" Scott finished.

"What does that even mean?" Allison asked.

"It means they were protecting her" Isaac offered an explanation.

"Why would they protect her? Unless…" Stiles questioned.

"Unless what?" Allison demanded, not liking the tone of her friends voice, it made her feel uneasy.

"Unless she was part of their pack" Scott finished as the school bell rang, everyone couldn't find the ability to move, shocked at the revelation.

"No, this is Lydia, our friend" Allison said, shaking her head not wanting to believe him.

"Allison…" Scott started.

"No Scott! I don't believe you, we're going to need more proof then a hallway conversation" she countered, he nodded at her taking her hand seeing she was slightly trembling.

"Your right" he told her giving her a reassuring smile as she smiled timidly back at him.

"We should probably get to class" Stiles announced, seeing the empty hallways.

* * *

Lydia walked into the cafeteria and spotted the twins, she was about to make her way over to them when a hand pulled her arm into an abandoned classroom, her whole body going with it, she squealed at the intrusion as she got pushed against the door, looking up she could see Isaac, confusion and anger spread across her face.

"Isaac? What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled at him, wrenching her arm free and using her hands to push on his chest, sending him into the desk behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Hanging around the Alpha twins?" he asked stepping towards her, trying to regain his earlier position but she slipped under him, going to the desk where he used to be, leaning against it, scoffing at him in disbelief.

"I don't understand why you would care, you made it quite clear that were not friends" she told him with a scrutinising glare.

"Look, I was pissed off yesterday and I said things that I shouldn't have" he explained, apologising for his behaviour towards her.

"And that makes everything okay?" she countered, her throat choking up in emotion.  
"Just… fuck you" she declared, not letting herself get pulled in by his apologies, making her way to the door.

"Lydia! Stop! Look at what your doing, hanging with the twins? This isn't you" he stressed. She looked at him in disbelief, scoffing at his words.

"You don't even know me! You never took the time _to _get to know me" she replied.

"Your right" he bowed his head, hating admitting that she was telling the truth.

"So now I'm going to hang with people who actually _do _take the time, people who actually care about me" she countered, her hand on the doorknob.

"You think they care about you?" he asked in anger.

"Well they haven't tried to kill me yet" she replied, lifting her eyebrow at him, knowing what she was insinuating.

"You know that was a long time ago, things are different now" he reasoned.

"I thought that too, but I guess I was mistaken" she replied, her voice shaking as she hid her face, feeling a lone tear escape from her eye, she angrily wiped it off her face, she wouldn't let Isaac fucking Lahey get to her. She felt him come up behind her, she turned around as he cupped her face.

"Please don't do this, please don't block me out" he said to her.

"Stop acting like you care" she replied, looking timidly into his eyes.

"When are you going to get it Lydia? I do care" he countered stroking her cheek, she felt herself leaning into his touch but remembered that she shouldn't, she wasn't with them anymore, she couldn't be close like this. She grasped his hand and gently lowered it til he dropped it back at his side. Her face returned to its hard exterior as she opened the door.

"It's a full moon tonight Lahey, you should be careful" she told him over her shoulder before slamming the door shut. Isaac was left confused and full of emotion, what just happened? He had never had the courage to talk to Lydia like that, or have any contact with her. He liked how soft her skin felt under his touch and how here eyes softened in that brief second, he really thought he was getting through to her but she was being too stubborn. He felt a new determination to bring her back to them; she just wanted to feel cared for, and he would make sure she knew that.

He ran his hand through his hair frustrated at his actions yesterday, what if that was the push that sent her to the twins? He punched the door in front of him in anger, blaming himself. What if they hurt her? He couldn't bare the thought knowing it was be his entire fault. They had never been close but that didn't mean he didn't care about her, she was one of them and that meant protecting the members of the pack, but what is she wasn't part of their pack anymore? How can he protect her then? With an annoyed sigh, his stomach grumbled, cursing himself at how he had forgotten to get lunch, he walked out of the classroom into the cafeteria intent on getting some food.

* * *

Lydia finally was able to have some food and join the twins at the table, they gave her worried looks as she sat in the middle of them, she ignored Isaac as he walked in, playing with the salad leaves on her plate with a fork, only eating to satisfy her stomach.

"Where were you?" Aidan asked, concern in his eyes.

"I just had to ask Ms. Blake a question" she replied, smiling and shrugging her shoulders like it meant nothing, the boys said nothing of it.

"Wanna come over tonight? Tonight is going to be special" Ethan asked, Lydia looked at him in amusement.

"Sure, what's so special?" she countered.

"Well you know it's the full moon right?" Ethan started, she nodded her head at him for him to carry on.  
"Well as werewolves, us and the full moon have this connection that gives us this incredible feeling, so we go into the woods and just bask in it, enjoy it" he explained.

"Yeah, we just relax and let our senses explode, it's amazing. Hearing the birds in the trees, the earthy smell, the feeling that you could do anything, its beautiful" Aidan added. Lydia was enamoured with that they were explaining.

"Sounds amazing" she praised.  
"I'm definitely there" she added, a night in the woods on a full moon? That could be interesting, and she really wanted to connect with her new pack, this was the perfect opportunity. Half way through her thoughts it hit her, why did that sound so familiar? Her eyes widened as she dropped her fork, remembering the conversation from yesterday. She chanted underneath her breath, cursing.

"You alright?" Ethan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with worried eyes. She had to tell them, she couldn't just leave them unprepared, it was unfair and she needed to prove her loyalty to them, she would not betray them to her 'friends'.

"No, actually" she replied. Aidan rubbed her back, consoling her.

"What is it? You can tell us" he told her; she gave him a thankful smile.

"They're planning on attacking you tonight in the woods. They think that having the advantage of the full moon will make them stronger, they are going to kill you both, all of you" she explained, worry and fear laced in her voice.

"Hey, if anyone is getting killed its going to be them" Aidan replied, she didn't know how to react to that, she wasn't with them anymore but she was still allowed to not want them hurt, right?

"How do you know?" Ethan asked.

"I heard them talking yesterday" Lydia offered, causing him to nod his head in acceptance of her explanation.

"You did the right thing by telling us" Ethan said.  
"You truly are one of us now" he added squeezing her shoulder in affection, she smiled at him in return, it felt nice to be accepted. The bell rang signifying the end of lunch, as all the teenagers in the room groaned, chairs scraping against the floor at their movement.

"Back to the reality" Aidan joked, causing a laugh from the two as she linked her arms with his strolling out of the cafeteria, trying not to think what the events of tonight will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello my darlings:') hope we are all well! It's so great to see more lysaac fics out there, the ship is really growing! I do drabbles and try and reblog all of the lysaac stuff I can get my hands on, on tumblr, mine is beckybate. tumblr. com (ignore the spaces, fanfiction seems to dislike it without any) The reviews I'm getting are amazing! I've only just started and the response has been phenomenal! So big thank you! Another chapter? Go on…

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Lydia asked, as she lay down looking at the moonlight, liking the way it captured the beauty of the woods. Others would think it was quite eerie and foggy, but it was full of mystery and secrets, something more intriguing to her as she breathed it all in, smiling at the horizon. It was almost enough to take her mind off things. Almost. She sat up in preparation for the answer.

"Here, you'll need this" Aidan told her, handing her a gun.

"This isn't like my other one" she replied eying it up, inspecting it with her fingers.

"That piece of crap? This one's much better, better aim, stronger dosage of wolfsbane, a more rare type that will give a werewolf only 24 hours to live if hit and it looks sexier" he explained giving her a wink as she rolled her eyes at him, liking how the weapon felt in her hand as she aimed at it Aidan, testing the aim on it, he held his hands up in surrender causing the rest of the pack to laugh.

"Hmm tempting" she joked as she jerked the gun causing him to flinch.

"I'd rather not loose a twin tonight" Ethan teased behind her. She laughed and lowered her gun.

"I'm scared to give her any more weaponry that could do me damage" Aidan commented with a cheeky grin.

"Wait, there's more?" she questioned, her laughter cut short.

"Of course. You need to be able to defend yourself, were not gonna leave you with nothing," Ethan explained bumping his shoulder into hers, giving her a sly grin.

"Here" Aidan interrupted, passing her a couple of daggers, seeing the moonlight reflect the silver blades, her own face being seen on the surface. She stuffed them on to her belt that held the gun aswell.

"Thank you" she said, giving them both grateful smiles.

"Oh and one more thing, stick me and Aidan, we'll protect you. And if you manage to loose us then find Ennis and Kali, they'll keep you safe" Ethan explained pointing to the members of the pack, who offered her a smile which she appreciated.

"So now what?" Lydia asked.

"We wait" Ennis told her a shrug, she nodded at his explanation, going back to her previous position of laying down.

"And so we wait" she concluded, glancing into the full moon hoping it would give her the strength she needed to face her friends tonight.

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Allison asked as they all made preparations at her house, being an Argent meant she had access to all of the advanced weaponry, which she was taking full advantage of as she took her fill of arrows, making the werewolves in the room a little nervous as she stretched out her bow, testing its strain.

"Go into the woods, interrupt the Alpha's full moon relaxation and attack. Simple" Isaac told her, already itching to get his claws into those twins necks.

"Stiles will drive us there, and you will get to a good vantage point over the fighting so you can get a clear shot with your arrows" Scott explained in more detail.  
"Me, Isaac, Derek, Cora and Boyd will attack from all sides, surrounding them so they have no escape" he added, confidence leaking into his tone.

"Cora and Boyd?" Stiles asked, confused at the new people involved in the plan.

"Yeah they want to help and honestly, the more of us there is, the stronger we'll be" Scott replied with Stiles accepting this explanation.  
"Are we all ready?" he added, looking at his friends, they all nodded in unison.

Allison in apprehension; worried that somebody would get hurt, Stiles mumbling to himself about his jeep and werewolves while Isaac looked pumped, ready to kill. They all got into the car, the engine roaring to life as it hit them that they were on their way.

* * *

"They're here" Kali announced, murmuring under her breath so only her pack could hear, causing Lydia to sit up straight at this new information, her heart pumping with fear and adrenaline. She felt someone rub her shoulder; she turned to Ethan and gave him a grateful smile. Aidan held her hand, stroking the flesh his thumb could reach.

"Its going to be okay, were not going to let anybody hurt you" he told her, but it wasn't her she was worrying about, she was slightly worried about her friends, how would they react to seeing her here? What if they got hurt? She roughly pushed these thoughts aside, knowing she was adapting the wrong mentality, she looked at the twins and the rest of the pack, feeling a connection with them already, the full moon provoking it further. It turned her fear over to them, but she had nothing to worry about right? They were the Alpha pack, the strongest ever known, her friends didn't stand a chance, she smirked at this thought, thinking how she was now in a much stronger position than them now, it was almost ironic.

"Just be careful please" she muttered to everyone.

"We'll be fine" Ennis replied softly, giving her a comforting smile across the wide space at her.

She felt the twins tense next to her, as the tension built in the atmosphere, the moonlight now not bringing her a sense of peace but the eeriness that others had experienced. She grabbed a hold of her gun; removing it from her belt as she turned the safety off, ready to kill if she had to. She heard a commotion and looked forward to see Derek pounce on Ennis who turned on him and went into combat, punches being thrown at one another. She rushed to her feet surveying the area as Kali was soon knocked over by Cora and Boyd, but was glad to see her get back up and use those perfect claws to create a gash in the other girls side.

She turned around and saw Isaac, Scott and Allison walking towards her, shocked looks on their faces as they saw her standing with the enemy. The twins eyes glowed red as they saw them too, their nails already enlarging into claws in a threatening stance.

"Lydia?" Allison questioned, not understanding and wanting to believe the proof in front of her.

"Allison? What are you doing here? I thought it was date night with Scott" she asked, her eyes faking innocence as she shrugged her shoulders in question. Allison paled realising what she was getting at, and choked on her words, trying to reply.  
"Its so heart warming when your best friend lies to you, right in your face" she added, her jaw locked.

"That's not what a friend does to another friend, right Allison?" she asked, hatred leaking into her posture and face as she glares at her.

"Lydia, I…" Allison starts but Lydia just scoffs at her, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Its fine, I'm over it, I have new friends now, ones who don't lie to me" she offered in fake comfort.

"Boys?" she said, her lips turning up at the side in a sinister smirk, motioning at them as they came to stand by her in a united front.

"Their all yours" she commented, standing back as she watched them shift into a bigger version, into a big beast, roaring when it finished its transformation. She saw Isaac and Scott turn into their werewolf selves as they charged at the twins, barely scraping the surface with their blows, her chuckle was cut short as she was pushed to the ground by Allison, both rolling on the floor, each trying to better the other, she groaned at the feel of the harsh ground as Allison pinned her down, making her drop her gun. Lydia freed her wrists and pushed her friends chest so that she fell off her, she stood up and regained her gun, putting it back in her belt, deciding she would make better use of the dagger. Allison drew her own as they circled each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Allison yelled, a tear streaking down her face.

"Because of you, because of my so called friends who treat me like shit!" she yelled back in anger.

"If we ever made you feel like that, then we're so sorry okay? Just stop this and come back to us" she pleaded, Lydia just laughed in her face.

"I don't feel like that apology was sincere enough" she commented, shrugging her shoulders as she charged at her and their daggers clashed, the sound of it reverberating across the open space as they both switched from the offensive to the defensive, Lydia got a lucky shot as the silver sliced into her opponents cheek, blood staining the blade as Allison clutched the side of her face, looking at her in shock.

"Get the message?" Lydia said, smiling at her as Allison walked away from her shaking her head at her.

"I don't know what _this _is, but I know my Lydia is in there somewhere" she commented.

"The old Lydia is gone" she replied.  
"She has nothing to come back for" she added with malice in her tone.

"We'll see" she said with a smirk, Lydia looked at her in confusion as she felt someone snake an arm around her throat from behind.

* * *

Ennis was having the upper hand with Derek, every hit done with perfect execution using his broad frame to his advantage, his muscles showing with his pure strength. He landed a punch into his jaw, causing Derek to groan and put his jaw back into place before kicking at Ennis' shin, he rolled his eyes at him as he jumped up avoiding the contact. Landing back on his feet he shoved his shoulders back, causing Derek to become unbalanced as the Alpha swiped his claw into his torso, revealing deep indentations to the skin, the flesh already sore and raw from the intrusion. Derek leaned over clutching his stomach, Ennis using this opportunity to kick him down, placing his foot on the back of his neck, putting a lot of pressure on to the spine.

"I'm disappointed, I expected more from another Alpha" Ennis commented. Derek yelled at the insult turning his body around and pushing on his foot as he tried to gain the advantage.

* * *

Kali rolled her eyes at the two teenage betas at their pathetic attempts at fighting her, every lunge and every punch easily deflected away. She used her flexibility and agility to make her way between them quickly and hastily, wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible. Boyd came charging to her as she side stepped him and wrapped her hand around his throat, throwing him harshly to the ground, hearing some bones crack under the fall, seeing him groan, hardly moving, giving her some satisfaction. Cora sprinted at her, kicking her in the stomach, Kali regained composure and grabbed both of her wrists when Cora went for a double punch, crushing them with her strength. Cora was forced to kneel on the ground as she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

"You should have just stayed dead" Kali spat, twisting her arms, hearing the muscle tear, a smirk on her face at the sinful sound.

* * *

Keeping Lydia in place and putting pressure on her airway, she threw her head back, making contact with the person's forehead causing the arm around her to loosen. She took advantage of this and grabbed the arm, twisting it uncomfortably as she turned around, coming face to face with Isaac.

She glared angrily at him and bent his arm further, causing a painful roar to ignite from him, she laughed at his discomfort kicking him in the chest, using him as her personal kick toy, he turned to her with determined eyes and wrenched his arm free, grabbing hold of her foot as she went in for another kick, making her hobble on one foot, not liking the feeling of unease that passed over her. She looked at him and saw a stupid smirk on his face; oh she would wipe that off. She gave him her own smirk as she flashed her dagger at him, cutting into the flesh on his arm, making him drop her foot, groaning in pain.

"Oh please, it'll heal in a second" she rolled her eyes at him, he growled at her, his gold eyes ablaze with anger.

"I should kill you" he announced grabbing her wrist, making her drop the dagger, gritting her teeth when his claws pressed into her skin, he used the same hand to snake around her waist, hissing when he pulled her to him, his nails scraping her back through the material of her clothing. His other hand cupped her throat, keeping her head locked, she pushed her hands on his chest trying to arch away from him but he only added more pressure to her back, the claws now cutting into her skin.

"Why don't you?" she managed to say, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I guess I- us care too much about you" he strained, as if it was hard for him to admit, he looked down and scoffed letting her go, retreating back a step, his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look.

"I don't want to hurt you" he replied, as he shifted back to his normal self, landing on his knees before her, seeming to have given up.

"No! Get up and fight" she yelled, pointing her gun at him, a tear escaping her eye, why wasn't he doing anything? It made her second think herself, and she hated how he had that effect on her right now, it was easy to vent her frustrations out in combat but when faced with this, him in total surrender, it paved the way for thoughts to enter her mind.

"Your just gonna have to kill me instead" he offered spreading his arms wide for her, she was shaking, the hold on her gun slackening.

"Show me how much you don't care" he added.

"Stop!" she yelled, using her hands to cradle her head, not liking how her heart beat for him and the thoughts entering her mind, telling her to let it go, let all this anger go, that she didn't want this, she didn't want to hurt him. He walked up to her, easily taking the gun away from her and holding both of her hands in his, stroking the skin causing her to look up at him.

"I will never stop until we get you back" he stated, she shook her head at him battling within herself.

"Get out of my head" she pleaded with him, wrenching her hands free and turning them into fists, hitting his chest in desperation.

* * *

The alphas were fighting with Scott, the beta having to manoeuvre around the beast, but him being smaller in comparison actually allowed him to move quicker and deliver more kicks and punches. The twins groaned when one of Allison's bows connected to a tree near to them, blinding them with light causing the twins to loose focus and detatch from one another, both rubbing their eyes to gain their sight back. Scott grabbed Ethan and pushed him against the bark of the tree signalling to Allison to shoot, who was aiming her bow at him. Aidan regained some senses and could see his brother struggling in Scott's grip and saw the interaction with the girl above them, his eyes widened in recognition at what they were going to do.

"NO!" he exclaimed into the open space.

Lydia's head soared to where the noise was, immediately recognising it Aidan's voice, she glanced at Isaac, shrugging him off and ran away from him, him hot on her tail as she ran to try and save him. Isaac couldn't stop Lydia in time, but he held Aidan back as he too tried to aid his brother, the alpha twin struggling with him to break free. Allison pulled back her bow and let the arrow fly into the air, its course and aim finding its way to Ethan's heart, Lydia's eyes opened wide as she jumped in front of it, crying out in pain as she felt the tip embed into her side, she fell to the floor clutching her wound, blood already staining her clothes as she breathed heavily, shaking with adrenaline. Ennis roared in anger and shoved Derek aside, running towards her and cradling her in her arms, her whimpering at the change of position.

"E-Ennis?" she asked, her one hand fisting his tshirt as she tried to hold on to something, the pain too much to bear as he offered her comforting words.

Allison ran down from her high point joining Isaac and Scott, hoping what just happened, didn't happen, but seeing the proof in front of her caused her jaw to drop, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh my god, Lydia?!" she screamed wanting to reach out for her to see if she was okay, but Scott shook his head at her when seeing the murderous look that Ennis gave her. She gulped grabbing onto his hand for some comfort.

"This isn't over" Ennis growled at them, too busy worrying about Lydia than extracting any revenge plans just yet. He motioned for the rest of the pack to leave, each of them glaring their red eyes at the Beacon Hills pack, full of promise for another round.

The Beacon Hills pack reunited, watching the backs of the Alpha pack leave, all battered and bruise in some form, many breathing heavily from the fighting, knowing it was far from over and that they weren't any closer to bringing Lydia back, but one still had hope. Isaac had saw how he affected her, could see how he got into her head, he didn't even understand why but it was surely something, something that could possibly save her. And he wasn't going to stop trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **How did everyone like the latest episode? Give me your opinions and thoughts:) Lydia and Isaac were too busy fucking to be in this episode, legit. Hope we are all doing well, its so lovely to keep seeing new followers join us so a big thank you for that! Enjoy this chapter…

Lydia's eyes woke up, unaccustomed to her surroundings as she frantically moved to get up, not liking the unfamiliarity of where she was The events of last night already putting her on edge. She looked at her side, seeing a bandage under her shirt, glad that she could no longer feel the pain that came with being shot at with a silver arrow.

"You're up" someone informed, she swung her head round coming to face Deucalion. She nodded politely at him, feeling more relaxed now that she knew she was at the warehouse.

"How are we feeling?" he added.

"Okay actually, I'm surprised at how quickly it's healing" she replied seeing the wound already closing up.

"Ah yes, we might have helped" he offered, she gave him a questioning look.

"How?" she asked, curious.

"As werewolves we can take away pain, take away your suffering, therefore help the body to speed the process of healing" he explained.

"I'm very grateful" she replied in awe of their abilities.

"There's no need, your part of the pack now, its in our nature to help you" he commented. She beamed at him and nodded in understanding. She saw him about to leave the room, but halted his movements with another question.

"Can you train me?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he countered, turning to look at her, amusement and curiousity in his eyes.

"I want to be stronger, more powerful. I don't want to be the weak link in this pack" she explained with clear conviction. He looked at her with an expressionless face before bowing his head in respect.

"Well then you better come with me" he stated, holding his arm out to her. Her smile reached her eyes as she linked her arm in his as he led to the training area.

Allison was holding her cup of coffee in her hands, her fingers interlaced around it, wanting to feel the warmth it gave her as she stared at the steam that rose from the liquid. It was a welcome distraction from thinking about what happened, a tear slid down her cheek remembering the sight of her arrow embedding into Lydia's side. She closed her eyes, wanting the images to fade, but they relentlessly came back to haunt her. She felt a pair of hands on her back, rubbing her shoulders, kneading into the tense muscle there, she sighed and put the mug down reaching behind her to stroke the skin the person's hand in gratefulness.

"Morning" she strained.

"Morning" he replied, kissing the top of her hair before he moved to sit next to her, cradling her hands in his, focusing on drawing circles into her palm.  
"You okay?" he asked, knowing how stupid that question was

"I shot my best friend last night" she stated.

"That wasn't your fault, you were aiming at Ethan" Scott tried to console her, but she just shook her head at him, fully blaming herself.

"She's never going to come back to us after _this_" she stressed at him, he cupped her cheek, stroking away the tears that fell there.

"Our Lydia is in there somewhere, there is still hope" he offered, giving her a reassuring smile, she shrugged her shoulders at him half heartedly.

"We have more than hope" Isaac interjected, walking into the kitchen, helping himself to some bread, putting it in the toaster.

"What do you mean?" Stiles whined, following him as he poured himself some coffee.

"When me and Lydia were fighting last night, I gave her the opportunity to kill me and she didn't" he offered as the bread jumped to life, now crispy and golden as Isaac spread butter on to its surface.

"So Lydia's not a killer, that's not exactly breaking news" Stiles countered, shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't see her, it was like she was fighting within herself, I don't think she wants this" Isaac explained.

"She didn't seem like that with me" Allison commented, remembering how her friend was so cold and harsh towards her.

"Even if the old Lydia is there, why would she open that part of herself up to _you?_" Scott asked with a pointed look at Isaac.

"Yeah, you two weren't exactly close" Stiles interjected.

"I don't know, it makes no sense" Isaac replied, scratching his neck and shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm the weakest connection she has to this pack, all we've ever done is hate each other and ignore each other" he rambled as he kept on continuing to list the reasons.

"Wait, what if that's why?" Isaac stopped.

"I don't quite get it" Allison said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"She knew you all cared about her at some stage, but I came as a surprise to her, she wasn't expecting me to fight for her" he explained, thinking it might be a logical explanation.

"And…" Stiles asked, still now fully convinced.

"And its questioning everything that she's doing, there is still a part of her that is loyal to us, its going to take more than a full moon bonding session with the Alpha's to rip her away from that" Isaac finished. Everyone just absorbed what he just said, all having a renewed feeling of hope, the atmosphere shifting into a less sombre one.

"You'll be trained in different areas, Ennis will teach you fighting combat and defensive techniques, Kali will show you extensive weaponry and more importantly how to use them effectively and the twins will improve your fitness and help out" Deucalion explained, Lydia nodded in excitement, giving her pack mates a smile.

"So where do I start?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"Why don't you decide?" he countered, she pondered for a second and knew her answer immediately.

"Ennis" she stated, walking over to him.  
"I know its my weakest point, I want to be able to fight without a weapon in my hand" she added.

"I'll sort you out" Ennis teased taking her further into the room as Kali and Deucalion let, leaving them with the twins.

"Come at me" he said, gesturing with his hands to do so as she charged at him, aiming her fist into his chest, he just caught it and gave her a pointed look before grabbing her throat and slamming her to the ground. She had never been more thankful for safety mats.

"Wow" he commented, helping her back on to her feat, she heard the twins snicker behind her as she gave them a glare shutting them up.

"I did say it was my weakest point" she said shrugged her shoulders, Ennis just smirked at her and nodded.

"Right then Martin, lets get back to basics" he started, as he showed her to throw powerful hits and how to deliver kicks swiftly, it took many throws to the floor before determination took over as she ran at him, both engaging in combat. Her defending all his blows, before she saw an opportunity as she ducked from on oncoming punch, using her fist to hit him in the groin and then using her feet to swipe his feet from under him, making him fall on to ground. She straddled him, keeping his legs on the ground as she wrapped her hand around his throat, smirking in satisfaction at her victory, letting her relax as a reward.

"Good" he nodded before yanking her hand away, rolling them over and pinning her to the ground instead.

"But stay focused on the enemy, don't think you've won a fight when there could be something up their sleeve, it'll catch you out" he informed her, she nodded in understanding as she got back up on her feet.

"Now, again" he announced, as she lunged at him, she thrust his fist out the way as he tried to hit her and used her own to punch at his now exposed neck as his head jerked backwards, her aim to hit underneath the jaw worked. Using his unfocused state, she kicked him in the chest, pivoting on the heels of her feet, turning, as she kept alternating legs, sending him backwards. She jumped up and used both of her feet to pound his chest, causing him to stumble more, the force too much to handle as he fell to the floor. She placed her foot over his neck as he lay there, applying pressure to his airway, constricting the oxygen from his lungs. He held his hands up in surrender, as she removed her foot, him getting back on his feet.

"Better" he commented.  
"Much better" he added, grinning at her.

"Now, again!" he announced.

Deucalion walked to the lab, looking at all of the vials and beakers surrounding the shelves. The place was tucked away underground, so that the scent of all the chemicals and solutions were disguised to other packs. He held an item in his hand, that to him was of great importance.

"I have it" he announced to the doctor in the room, who spun around when hearing his comment.

"You were quick" the other man commented, taking the tube filled with blood away from the Alpha, placing it safely in a tube rack.

"It'll be done" the doctor added.

"Good, if what you tell me is true, her and her blood will be our secret weapon" Deucalion smirked as he turned around to walk out of the door.  
"Oh and that other thing I asked for, will it work?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll modify the sample you've given me and reverse its properties" the doctor replied.

"Excellent" Deucalion muttered as he walked back upstairs to the warehouse, smirking, oh yes, everything was going perfectly to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Teen Wolf tonight! Aha but with me living in England I'll have to wait til tomorrow to see it:( or wake up really early and see it? way too tempting! Also just realised how in my other post, I forgot to put lines in to separate the text, I do apologise! Another chapter for you beautiful people, with lines;)…

* * *

"And this one" Kali said pointing to a gun.  
"Is one your familiar with, it's the same gun you had two night ago" she added. Lydia nodded, taking in all the information the Alpha had just given her, she had spent the whole morning learning about different weaponry, knowing their strengths and weaknesses, all this data making Lydia feel more knowledgeable, After all, knowledge was power.

"I've told you everything I know, now lets see how they work" Kali commented, handing her a bow and arrow, instructing her on how to position her body and fingers on the bow, testing the strain on the thick string, getting a feel for it in her hands.

"Now take a shot" she stated, Lydia nodded, eying the target at the end of the training area, letting the string loose, watching the arrow hit the yellow area. She growled in frustration at missing the red centre.

"Its only your first try, don't beat yourself up" Kali reassured her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she massaged her shoulders and as a result made Lydia relax, feeling the tensions in her muscles recede.

"That's it, your too uptight, relax into the shot, remember to breath" Kali teased as Lydia reloaded a new arrow, deciding to try a different kind. Placing it into the correct position, she shrugged her shoulders and squinted her eye at the target, breathing in as she strained the string, her thumb resting against her lips, letting a breath out as she let go seeing it hit the centre with a bang, a bout of light escaping and consuming the surrounding area, almost blinding her at its sheer luminosity. She smirked, seeing the now red area, charred from the hit.

"Good, now lets see how good you are with a gun" Kali praised, already moving onto the next weapon, the training non-stop, Lydia nodded, relishing in the challenge.

* * *

"How was Kali this morning?" Ethan asked her, as she had some lunch with her two favourite twins.

"Really good, she's a great teacher" she replied, taking a bite of her salad.

"Got a favourite weapon yet?" Aidan asked, smirking at her, she laughed at him, contemplating his question, she suddenly thought of Allison and her love of archery, she was sure her favourite was the bow and arrow, which prompted her answer quickly.

"Guns and daggers" she replied.

"Just keep those things away from us okay?" Aidan joked, causing them to all laugh.

"Hey Lyd?" Ethan asked, gathering her attention.  
"I never did thank you, for the other day" he added, shrugging his shoulders, scratching the back of his neck.

"Its not a problem" Lydia replied placing her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"It is a problem, I should have been protecting you, not the other way around" he stated, wrenching her hand away from his, feeling like he didn't deserve her comfort.

"We're pack mates now okay? We protect each other, its not one sided" she replied warmly, cupping his face. He nodded at her, leaning into her touch.

"I like the way you say that" Aidan interjected.

"Say what?" Lydia questioned.

"We're pack mates, you really are one of us" Aidan replied giving her a beaming smile, she rolled her eyes at him, playfully shoving his shoulder with her own, grinning back at him. It was true, she felt better here, but that still didn't stop her heart from beating due to the boy with the blue eyes.

"Now get up Martin, we're sending you to boot camp" Ethan said, Lydia groaned knowing she had a tough afternoon of working out ahead.

* * *

That night, Lydia lay out on the sofa, her head resting on Ethan's lap, her feet propped up on Aidan as the rest of the Alpha's relaxed in the living room. She was exhausted, spent from all the days activities, especially when Ennis decided to spring a surprise combat session in, just to keep her on her toes. She sighed in content at Ethan's fingers massaging her scalp, playing with her hair; he seemed to know it would relax her. She looked up and saw Deucalion enter the room, gathering everyone's attention as he switched the TV off, causing her to sit up straight.

"I think its time to get our own back on the Beacon Hills pack" he announced. Ennis grunted in approval, thrilled at the opportunity of revenge.

"Lets hit one of their beta's, like they hit ours" he added, Lydia smiling at how he referred to her in pack terms.

"Only one?" Kali teased.

"For now" Deucalion replied, an eerie smirk on his lips, making Lydia shiver.

"Which beta? Boyd, Scott, Isaac?" Aidan enquired, as Lydia felt herself actually praying that the latter didn't get picked.

"Boyd, he's the weakest and well we've already got rid of that blonde" Deucalion replied. Lydia's mind yelled at her in shock, so they were the ones who killed Erica, she froze for a few moments, taking this information in. But she was the enemy now, so why should she care that she was dead? They were never close anyhow. But that still didn't stop her from having doubts, she was just a teenager like her and now they were going to hurt Boyd.

"Your not going to kill him are you?" Lydia asked tentatively, her eyes timidly looking into the master of the Alpha's.

"No, just scratch him a little" he teased, she nodded her head slowly, still not quite sure of how she felt at that answer.

"When? How?" Ethan asked.

"We'll pay a visit to Derek's tomorrow night" Deucalion informed.

"Tomorrow night? But that's so soon after the last fight" Aidan replied.

"Exactly, they wont be expecting us to act so quickly" the old man countered. There were mutters of agreement from the pack, as they started making details of their attack. Lydia excused herself from the conversation, needing some much needed sleep for school tomorrow, it had been a tiring weekend, a part of her also needing the comfort of her own bed and a chance to go over her thoughts. She was in deep now. It felt great to be involved and thought of as a worthy adversary but she never thought it would go this far, actually planning to hurt someone? But she had no problem with it before, so what had changed her? She knew who; but didn't want to admit it out loud, let alone herself. She just wanted to be treated right, be part of something, but wasn't that what he offered her too? She groaned in to her pillow, gripping the streets, trying to force it to absorb all of her confusion. She lay on her back, letting the fatigue consume her, glad of the peace it brought.

* * *

Going to school that day felt different, but then again which day didn't anymore? She didn't have her usual confident strut, even her revealing attire making her feel dirty, not sexy, her mind too occupied with thoughts for that night, she knew the plan, knew the tactics and the details. Looking up, she saw Boyd and immediately bowed her head down, not being able to look at him. She searched for her locker, getting out the books she would need.

"Good morning" she heard from beside her, she turned around and spotted Ethan beside her, she offered him a timid smile in return.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Just tired I guess, didn't get a lot of sleep last night" she shrugged.

"Worried about tonight?" he questioned with a knowing look.

"Is it that obvious?" she countered, her shoulders slacking. He nodded at her, bringing her in for a hug, his head resting on top of hers, rubbing her back.

"It'll be fine, we never loose" he teased, she rolled her eyes at him, and oh how she wished it was that simple, her worrying if the plan would work. She knew it would work and _that's _what slightly worried her, even though she scolded herself, knowing she shouldn't care.

* * *

She spotted Isaac at lunch and found herself actually wanting to speak to him, to just be with him, he made her question herself and as much as she hated that about him, she knew that she needed that right now. He looked up and their eyes connected, she gestured with her head to meet her outside. She returned her food tray, nothing eaten, not feeling hungry as she made her way to the back of the school field, it would be perfect. No one would be able to see them or hear them, no one would sniff them out, she just needed to be far away from everyone. She stood there, leaning against the tree, her arms held protectively over her chest, seeing Isaac get closer to hear, his form becoming larger with every step. Her breath hitched as he stood in front of her, his eyes full of curiousity and questions.

"How's your side?" Isaac asked, figuring it would be a good start to the conversation.

"Fully healed" she replied, unconsciously rubbing the spot where her injury was.

"You know that Allison feels terrible" he told her, she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Why did you make me come here?" he asked, seeing her standing there in silence starting to annoy him.

"I need to know why you care" she said. He looked at her in wonderment, not expecting that question to arise.

"I guess its cos we don't want you to get hurt, were your friends, you can't just walk away" he said.

"No, your not listening, why do _you _care?" she stressed, not wanting to hear about the others, but his own feelings and thoughts. This caught him off guard, as he actually started questioning it himself, knowing his feelings for her were still fresh and confusing. Lydia noticed his silence, feeling upset at his lack of any reasons, she sombrely nodded her head.  
"See? Nothing" she choked, leaning off the tree as she started to walk away. He grabbed her upper arm, to stop her from going, pulling her into him, she winced at the contact. He gave her a sceptical look, not liking her reaction, a simple tug shouldn't of caused her to whimper in what he could only presume was pain. He pulled her leather jacket off with some complaints from her, looking in shock at the bruise he found there.

"Lydia, what the hell is this?" he exclaimed pointing to the mark, she shrugged him off of her, grabbing her jacket, putting it back on to shield it from him.

"Its nothing, I must have hit it on something" she lied, knowing they were probably from her tough training sessions.

"Are they hurting you?" he countered, his eyes flaring up in anger.

"No, your doing that job just fine" she retorted.

"Lydia" he sighed, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her into him, she struggled in his embrace, not wanting to accept any kind of contact or comfort from him.  
"I would never hurt you" he emphasised tilting her chin up to look at him, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes.

"I didn't answer your question before because I'm still unsure myself on why I care, because why should I right? After everything we've been through" he said, stroking her hair, liking how it felt in his fingers.

"But recently, there's something that I feel for you, something I don't even understand. But I do know that its making me feel things for you" he added, guiding her hand to his chest, over his heart.

"You make me question myself and I don't like it" she replied.  
"I hate how you get under my skin, you make it very hard for the old Lydia to let go" she added, finally admitting to him.

"Maybe hanging on to her isn't such a bad thing" he uttered, leaning in close to her so that their noses touched. She felt herself give in, and just let him coax her into his arms

"I'm with them now" she stressed.

"I don't think you want that, not really" he replied, and he was partly right.

"Your not going to want me back after tonight" she said. He looked at her in confusion; she could practically feel his hot breath on her lips, spreading warmth throughout her body.

"What's going to happen tonight?" he asked, she bowed her head down, not wanting to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Lydia?" he asked again with more force. She just shook her head, a tear escaping down her cheek, she pushed him off of her, taking a few steps back.

"I'm so sorry" she said, before running away from him, more tears following after the others. She sobbed for the old Lydia who was fighting to come back for Isaac, for Boyd who would be getting hurt tonight. The new Lydia wiping angrily at the tears, telling her to get a hold of herself, she wants this. Isaac leant against the tree, running a hand through his hair, sighing into the air, now even more confused than he was before, but he got two things. Whatever he was feeling for her, she felt it too. And she willingly betrayed the Alpha's by giving him an idea of a plan for tonight. It was progress.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I seriously think Teen Wolf just gets better and better with each episode, its such a great show! Now that we know who Lydia is, I might use this information in this story, haven't quite figured out if it will benefit the plot but shall see! Big hello to all the new followers and a massive thank you to the reviewers, its so nice to hear back from the readers, I'm glad your all enjoying it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…

* * *

She strapped her gun to her belt, her bow and arrow lying on her back, daggers and knives tucked away all over her body, Kali helping her with the positions. She looked at the rest of the packs faces, all filled with determination and focus; it made her glad to be on their side, not wanting to be on the opposite side of those glares. She let out a breath that she had been unconsciously holding, absentmindedly fingering the string of her bow, keeping her distracted as they made their way to the transportation bay. Lydia opted for going onto one of the motorbikes with the twins, not paying attention to which twin she chose, just placing herself on the back, wrapping her arms around him, needing the comfort it gave her.

She heard the rev of the engine and closed her eyes, steadying her heartbeat as she felt movement. Her hair blew in the wind, its harshness hitting her in the face as if lashing her for her betrayal; she bowed her head down like a coward. Her hands tightened around the twins chest, going through the plan in her head, it almost becoming chant like, the way she drilled it into her mind, pushing any other thoughts away. She looked up and saw them approaching Derek's apartment, a shiver ran up her spine at the sight, the stopping of the vehicle bringing her back to reality.

"Game on" Ennis commented, getting out of his sleek car, leading them all to battle. Lydia shrugged her shoulders, craned her neck, set her eyes straight and found the courage to put one foot in front of the other. This time felt different. This time she was going to them, on the attack, not the defence. This time she wasn't just protecting herself, she was willingly going in to kill. She could do this.

* * *

Derek was preparing his own pack for the impending invasion, Allison testing the strain on her bow, fiddling with the tips of her arrows, wincing when she pressed too hard, crimson staining it. Scott looked at her with worry, trying to put his own feelings of fear and apprehension to the side. Cora and Boyd were in heated discussions, going over the plan while Isaac flexed his fingers, pacing up and down the apartment, more anxiety over Lydia than the fight.

"They're here" Derek announced, seeing their vehicles outside and their figures that emptied out of them. He nodded at everyone to go to his or her positions.

* * *

"Come out you cowards!" Aidan roared entering the empty apartment, the pack separating to look around, Lydia keeping close to said twin, her eyes following every crook of the room, she looked to the ceiling and the top of the stairs and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her, her breath hitched recognising Isaac. He pressed a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, his eyes flashing gold in warning, her mouth opened in shock at his request, but unusually found herself complying with his wishes.

"See anything?" Aidan asked.

"Nope, nothing" she replied, Isaac inwardly smiling at her answer. He knew she wouldn't give him away and she had just passed the test. He gave a sign to the others that they were free to go, him happy with how the pack were now more evenly spread out; easier to target. Lydia heard a cry out and turned her head to see Ethan pushed to the ground by Cora and Boyd. She ran to his aid, helping him up as they both looked at each other, he nodded to her in thanks before facing the enemy.

She flexed her hands at Cora, inviting the Hale in for a fight. The girl laughed at her before lunging at her, werewolf nails already enlarged and aiming for her throat. Lydia rolled her eyes, blocking her feeble attempt; following quickly with her own punch to the jaw, seeing Cora recoil and step backwards. She grabbed her dagger and sliced across her open stomach, seeing a shallow gash form, blood already dripping down the skin. Cora huddled over, grabbing her abdomen, leaving her in a vulnerable hunched position. Lydia walked behind her and kicked her hard in the back, causing the other girl to fall forward, the strawberry blonde used her foot to apply the upmost pressure on the back of her neck, keeping her in place, her spine cracking under the weight. She grabbed her gun, aiming it at the back of her head. She could do this. She could kill her. She didn't even know who she was, it would be easy. Before her fingers could move on the trigger, someone shoved in to her, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly jumped up, eyes glaring at the intruder. Scott.

Remembering her training with Ennis, she knew how to charge at him and how to execute her punches and kicks, he was shocked at how good she was at fighting combat and therefore underestimated her abilities, especially now that he was lying on the floor. She had kicked him in the chest and then ducked to swing his legs out from underneath him with precision and now had her dagger to his neck, her body straddling him. He grabbed her wrist, trying to push the weapon away, his werewolf strength only just overpowering her own, causing the silver to be wrenched away, it landing away from him. She looked at its new location, giving Scott the perfect opportunity to switch the tables; he turned them over so that she was now pinned to the floor.

"No!" she could hear Derek yell, she pushed a now unfocused Scott off her, jumping to her feet running to the source of the noise, seeing Allison about to point an arrow at Kali, caused her to grab the arrow, ripping it from the bow and snapping it in half. Her friend was about to deliver some pain to Lydia but Ennis grabbed Lydia round the waist pulling her back, she struggled against his hold.

"Ennis! What are you doing? Let me at her!" she yelled.

"Now's not the time" he explained, cupping her jaw and turning it in the direction that now everybody was starring at. Deucalion had Boyd by the neck, the boy shivering in his grasp as the old man smirked in victory at his own pack, something more sinister behind it aimed at the others.

"Let him go!" Cora yelled, being restrained by Kali.

"Nobody has to die" Scott tried to reason.

"Oh but Scott, you hurt one of our own. An eye for an eye" Deucalion explained. Lydia looked at her former friends, looks of shame crossing their faces, she caught Isaac looking at her intensely, and she couldn't help but be captivated by his eyes. Deucalion got out a syringe, holding it up for everyone to see, breaking her gaze with the boy to see what it was.

"What is _that?_" Isaac asked.

"Now we all know that our Lydia is immune don't we?" the old man started. Lydia looked in confusion and shock, what did she have to do with whatever substance was in that syringe?

"Well a friend of mine was able to duplicate its properties, turning it into some kind of cure" he continued.

"What cure?" Derek exclaimed.

"Why, the cure to being a werewolf" Deucalion offered with a shrug.  
"I'm going to take away the one thing Boyd treasures, and when he realises he's back to being the same human he was before, he'll be begging for me to kill him" he added, before he injected the liquid into Boy's neck, straight into the vein.

The teenager fell to the ground, his hands landing harshly on the ground. His face twisted into shock at the sight of his claws retracting and his canines receding. The beautiful golden glow to his eyes disappearing, not feeling the connection he had with his pack mates, like he had just severed a limb, he felt alone. Lydia couldn't stop a tear that escaped her eye, seeing the devastation in Boyd's eyes at such a lose of who he was. She saw Deucalion move to him, ready to strike at the now weakened boy. Lydia pushed out of Ennis' now slack grip, propelling herself between her master and classmate taking the full force of Deucalion's claws in her stomach. She yelled out in pain, clutching the wound, her fingertips stained with blood.

"What do you think your doing?" Deucalion screamed.

"You said you wouldn't kill him, that it wouldn't go this far" she replied timidly.

"He's just a boy" she added as an after thought.

"We shall talk about this later" he said through gritted teeth, grabbing her by the throat and pushing her to the ground next to Boyd.

"This is just a taste of what's to come Derek" he finished, signalling to the rest of the pack to follow him out. Ethan ran over to her and kneeled beside her, looking at the rest of his comrades.

"Your all just gonna leave her?" he exclaimed with a pointed look. Aidan looked at Deucalion and shook his head at him, walking over to her, stroking her cheek, removing the tears that had fallen there.

"I taught her to fight against the enemy, not take hits from her comrades" Ennis voiced at Deucalion, going behind her and resting her head on his lap, looking concerned at the wound in her stomach.

"I-Im not worth it, Deucalion, he-he'll kill you" Lydia said to the men around her.

"Remember before you came to us and you felt so left out? Well this is us proving that were not going to leave you, you deserve more than that" Aidan explained, she managed to smile at him.

"Lets get you out of here, I don't like how bad that wound looks" Kali commented, prompting Aidan and Ethan to help her up, each hanging an arm around their necks.

"What are you all doing?" Deucalion exclaimed at his pack.

"Leaving" Ennis replied, seeming to have a double meaning to the word, leaving the room and leaving his pack.

"You can't do this!" he yelled at them.

"Watch us" Kali sneered, following Ennis' lead out of the apartment, tired from the constant fighting against the teenagers and taking shit from him. Lydia looked over her shoulder and saw all of her friends rooted to the spot, their faces expressionless, clearly not expecting the events that just happened. She desperately focused on Isaac, relief washing over her when she saw him look at her, she wanted to just run over to him, let him encase her in his warm embrace like she had known before but knew she couldn't, and it was this realisation that ripped at her heart, knowing that she wanted to go back to them, if it meant being with him, but she couldn't leave the Alpha's after the sacrifice they had just made, but what if they could all work together? Bring Deucalion down together? These thoughts filled her with hope as she left the building.

* * *

She saved him. She saved Boyd from death taking the pain for herself instead. He knew there was good in her, knew she wouldn't just stand by and let it happen; he smiled as a new hope ignited his senses. His Lydia was in there somewhere, and he suddenly startled himself at referring to her as his, but it just made his feelings for her even more clear. Seeing her go down this dark path had propelled it forward, knowing now how he actually loved the sight of her smile and affection instead of the cold exterior she had been holding.

But seeing her get hurt was terrifying, he wanted to run to her, see if she was okay, not leave her side until he was sure, but with the Alpha's surrounding her body, it made that task rather difficult. He would go see her tomorrow. Alpha's or not. He would get to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Wow, the reviews I'm getting for this are just putting the biggest smile on my face! Thank you so much for them, you have no idea how much they mean to me:) Also a big hello to my new followers! Another chapter? Go on…

* * *

Lydia woke up once more in the warehouse, sighing at the familiarity of the ceiling. Knowing she was back in the medical bay. She sat up, wincing at the movement of her body. Looking down at her stomach, she could see her bandage and the showings of blood staining it; it looked like this injury would take longer to heal than the last. She heard the door open, and saw Ethan walk towards her, she offered him a smile as he held her hand, his eyes lingering on her wound. She cupped his jaw, bringing his attention back to her face.

"It wasn't your fault" she told him, stoking his cheek.

"I could of done something, stopped him, anything" he replied, emotion choking up his voice.

"You stood up to him" she countered.  
"Who knows what would of happened if you didn't" she added, he nodded at her, leaning into her touch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, worry crossing his features.

"I'm fine" she shrugged.

"Lydia" he warned, seeing right past her.  
"I'm a werewolf, I can tell when your lying" he added with a pointed look, she breathed out a laugh.

"Nothing gets past you" she rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, it hurts, but I _will _be fine" she added giving him a reassuring smile. His shoulders seemed to suddenly tense, his features hard as his head turned violently towards the door.

"Ethan?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back" he uttered, before walking briskly out of the room, leaving her confused as she leant back against the pillows of her hospital bed.

* * *

Isaac made his way to the warehouse, finding out their location through following the scent of the other werewolves and Lydia's. He looked up at the building, taking in a breath, a long sigh leaving his lips at how things had gotten to this point. He grasped the bottom of one of the shutters, using his strength to pull it back, permitting him to see the confines of what lay inside. He knew they would be able to hear him as he walked in, each foot placement a step close to _her. _

"What do you think you are doing here?" Ethan asked, walking down the staircase finding him currently standing in the middle of the main room.

"I came here to see her" he replied.

"What gives you the right?!" the twin exclaimed now meeting him on the floor, squaring up to him. Isaac held his hands up in surrender taking a step back.

"I'm not here to fight with you, I just want to see if she's okay" he said.

"She's fine, now go" he threatened.

"I'm not leaving until I see her" Isaac countered.

"What's going on here?" Ennis asked, closely followed by the rest of the pack.

"Lahey wants to see Lydia" Ethan announced, pointing an offending finger at said person, malice in his tone.

"I don't think so boy" Ennis replied in the same voice, shooting him a glare.

"You're not the only people who care about her!" Isaac yelled, determination in his eyes. His fists curled up into balls, his shoulders shaking.

"Please" he pleaded, looking up at them.

"If you dare even touch her…" Aidan started, his eyes ablaze with warning.

"You really think I would hurt her?" Isaac asked, shaking his head at such an accusation.

"Go, before we have the chance to change our minds" Kali said, crossing her arms across her chest, gesturing her head to the stairs.

"Thank you" he replied, his hands clasping together in a prayer position before running up the staircase. The pack looked at Kali, all with questioning and accusing looks. She rolled her eyes at them, taking a seat on the sofa. Didn't they know? That boy would never hurt Lydia, he loved her.

* * *

He walked into the room that he guessed was the medical bay, already knowing she was in there from her unique scent. He saw her lying on the bed, his heart stopping when he saw the reddened bandage sitting on her stomach. Her face held less colour and her clothes were all dirty and soiled from the previous nights activities. Their eyes connected, she gave him a curious look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to check up on you" he replied, shrugging his shoulders, inching his way closer to her, finally by her side.

"I'm fine" she said, sending him a smile.

"Shouldn't you be making sure Boyd is okay?" she added.

"You're my first priority" he replied, taking her hand into his, she surprisingly letting him, basking in the warmth and comfort that such a simple gesture gave her.

"I'm honoured" she teased, emitting a humourous laugh from him.

"You scared me last night" he told her, stroking the skin his thumb could reach from their joined hands.

"I saw Deucalion hit you and I just…" he couldn't end the sentence, his head bowed down. He looked back up at her to convey his last thought.  
"I can't loose you" he added, bringing their hands up to his face, holding them against his cheek.

She felt tears clouding her eyes, the old Lydia coming back in full force at his words. He did care. And she found herself caring back. It was frightening but exciting as she felt her heart beat increase, a beaming smile spreading across her lips, her eyes seeming to lighten up as she felt herself become whole again. She released her hand from his grip, instead placing it on his shoulder to help give her some leverage to sit up. Placing her forehead against his, she just breathed him in, feeling his presence was soothing and calming, the pain from her injury receding.

"I hate you" she joked.

"No you don't" he replied nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I should, I should hate you" she reasoned her fingers threading through his hair, his own hand resting on her neck, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his thumb. He breathed a laugh, her feeling his hot breath on her lips.

"Come back to me Lyd" he begged, his fingers now drawing circles and patterns on her tender flesh, causing her to involuntarily shiver. He moved his lips closer to hers, her breath hitching as she felt a slight brush of contact. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her, their lips finally meeting in an explosive kiss. It consumed her completely, The feeling of his lips against hers was a drug, one she knew she was now addicted to. It was passionate and right. He sucked on her bottom lip, nipping at it gently with his teeth, eliciting a moan from her as she greedily captured his lips again, gripping onto his hair, afraid that he would leave her.

Isaac put everything he had into the kiss, he needed to prove to her that he cared, that she could come back to him, to them. He threads his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, giving her the warmth and comfort that she needed. He wanted to touch every inch of skin, make her feel safe and loved. He lowered his head and kissed down her jaw and moved her hair to the side to suck on her pulse point, leaving a sinful bruise, marking her. Hearing her whimper his name encouraged him to bring their lips back together in a fiery kiss, there being a constant battle from dominance. Tongues in a dance, as they lapped at each other mercilessly, almost making up for lost time. Lydia pulled away from him, needing to breath, the feelings overbearing.

"I definitely should have said yes in freshmen year" she joked, a laugh emitting from both of them at her comment.

"Will you be mine now?" he asked her nervously. She nodded at him, a smile that reached her eyes infecting her face. A thought crossed her mind that made her face fall.

"But the Alpha's, they wont let us be together" she voiced.

"I don't care about the Alpha's" he retorted.

"I do" she countered.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked her, his hand brushing through his hair.

"I'll talk to them" she reassured him.

* * *

Deucalion roared out to the sky in anger, his figure a silhouette in the foggy woods where he currently resided. Blaming the girl with strawberry blonde hair for his failure. His own pack was now gone. How weak and pathetic he looked. He looked down at his hands, seeing a new syringe filled with a different solution, one that he planned on using on her. He would force her to become his, take her away from the other Alpha's and her former friends. His blood boiled in preparation for this vengeance.

Soon.


End file.
